War Crimes
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: War has changed Harry Potter, he is cruel and vengeful, who will take the brunt of his anger? Who has a choice? Will they survive it? M for a reason.


**One shot definitely not for the eyes of children however I decided to only put the non rated R parts up. If you want the entire version email me and I'll send it to you. Oh and excuse any spelling mistakes we aren't in an English class k? I'm tired of people telling me I should spell check my work, for the most part what I can see is fine and it isn't as though my spelling is so horrible that you can't read it at all so please get over it.**

**Warnings:**

**RAPE**

**VIOLENCE**

**CHARACTER DEATH**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Harry looked up at the door with an empty expression. The small cramped room was overflowing with books and maps, parchment lay scattered about and a forgotten tea tray sat in the corner. Beside him Hermione wore a pinched expression making the hallows under her eyes and in her cheeks even more pronounced. What ever amount of pity and love she had once known for the world had been taken from her- she'd said so herself when upon being rescued she'd shorn her hair. Neville who had grown into his body stood like a broad shouldered wall behind Malfoy, a giant with a cruel streak a mile wide yet as he looked at Harry his eyes softened slightly.

"Thanks Nev." Harry said scratching the end of his nose. "Just shove him in the corner some where." He said distractedly. He knew how Malfoy's hated to be ignored. After all not two days ago he'd figured out that this was the way to get information out of Draco.

"You gonna eat Harry?" Neville said levelly as he took Harry's words literally and shoved the elder Malfoy into a corner. The man stumbled and sputtered his bound hands unable to keep his pretty face from slamming into the wall. Harry blinked slowly.

"Not hungry." He said blankly.

"My ass." Neville said before clicking his fingers. Harry smiled a wry half smirk.

"I'd eat that." He said silkily. Neville rolled his eyes.

"Yes but then Hermione would kill you." He said mildly. After Ron…Merlin it still ached to think about him. Ron had been the first to go Hermione said. After Harry had taken off and left them behind Voldemort had made a point of rounding up the entire Gryffindor house and torturing them. Ron's temper and big mouth got him killed, but in doing so he'd somehow managed to use the last of his magic to cancel the wards for just a second. Long enough for Hermione to set off the portkey attached to the Gallon they'd used for DADA. Harry would never know if it had been intentional, either way those that survived had either joined him or deserted as quickly as they could. Neville and Hermione were two of the few that stubbornly refused to run away, it was Harry's personal belief that this along with Neville's sudden growth in mind, spirit and body was what had drawn the two of them together.

While he had to bury Ron.

He pushed away the bitter thought. It had been his decision to go out in the torrential rain and bury his best friend and it had only been fate that had led Neville and Hermione to comfort each other that very same night. Besides, he got his pleasure elsewhere. His eyes darted to Malfoy who was white lipped and inwardly raging.

"Let's call it nights then, I have to take care of Malfoy here anyway." He said tossing his quill down. Hermione and Neville were out the door before he could be bitter about it. He smiled a thin wry smile that had become his trademark, a smile that was so false it hurt to look at. Casually he turned to Malfoy examining him with interest. Azkaban had not been kind to the man but it was obvious that Neville had made the man bathe and dressed him in comfortable clothing. This more human side of Neville made his upper lip curl some times, it had no place in war, but that was Neville, one could never extinguish that small bit of goodness in the man.

"So you've accepted my offer." Harry says calmly.

"You have Draco." The man said his lips pressed into a thin line. Harry nodded impassively.

"I have him, and have had him several times." He drawled with a smug smirk. "He screams ever so prettily." He adds when the man's face becomes pasty pale. "But he isn't the only reason you are here is he?" Harry said cocking his head to the side. "After the Department of Mystery fiasco you were thrown into Azkaban and the dark lord left you there to rot. He killed your wife, pillaged your home and tortured your only heir until unhappy fate landed poor little Ferret boy into my unlikely hands." He said silkily.

"I don't understand what you want from me Potter." Malfoy says softly. "I have no information to offer you; I have no money and no power." He said his eyes dimming. Azkaban it seemed had finally taken its toll on the mans' pride. Harry smirked faintly and slipped forward his hands sliding into the silken hair causing the man's breath to hitch before he could stop it.

"Oh dear don't be ashamed, after seven years without so much as a pat on the head your body will react the way I want it to with little fuss. _This_ is what I want Lord Malfoy." He said silkily his hand cupping the mans' arousal through the thin robes causing his head to tilt back and a gasp to escape his lips. "You see I only sleep with people who are disposable to me I'm afraid I learned that the hard way." He said leaning forward to nip on the pale pink shell of the mans' ear eliciting a minute shudder.

"You intend to _rape_ me Potter?" The man accused his breathing strangled.

"I intend to break what little pride you have left, I intend for you to be mine for the rest of your life however short or long that may be. Play your cards right and when I win this damn war I'll put in a good word for you, perhaps I might even restore your family name." He said pressing a gentle kiss to the man's jaw.

"Why me?" The man gasped his head turning to the side of its own violation offering him better access.

"Because I remember that day ever so clearly, the day I managed to outwit you, to damage your pride. You were furious, beautiful and I knew from that moment on that you would some day be mine. That your pride was mine. Mine to destroy, mine to uphold, mine to restore." He whispered.

Lucius Malfoy whimpered.

"Don't fear me more than you have to Lucius, I dare say you'll enjoy this." He said before drawing the man into a slow sensual kiss. Malfoy's breath hitched and his body shook but it was obvious that he couldn't help but lean into the kiss. Azkaban had that effect on people, take away the most basic of needs for long enough and it didn't matter how tough you were you would give in to it. Harry was all of what Malfoy hadn't had in a very, very long time; he was human contact, gentleness in the wake of violence, warmth and passion in the memory of a long cold void.

"Please!" Lucius gasped before jerking back his eyes wide in horror at what had just spilled past his lips. Harry smirked faintly in amusement.

"Please what Lucius?" He said softly. "Could it be that you want me to stop?" He said taking a step back and removing himself completely. Lucius' body willed him to follow and he let out a choked sound when his legs weakened by years of disuse fell out from under him leaving him fallen on his knees before Harry Potter.

"No." He whispered in horror. Harry bent down and easily lifted the too thin body guiding it to the table and shoving the books and parchment off impatiently before settling the man on the edge of the table.

"You're shivering." Harry whispered. "Are you cold? Are you afraid?" He whispered softly his hands reaching for the buttons of the trousers and undoing them deftly.

"Not afraid." Malfoy said despite his chattering teeth. Harry watched enraptured as his hand slid into the parted cloth and Malfoy's head tilted back in a long guttural groan. Harry didn't move his hand though, he simply left it there the pad of his thumb teasing the delicate foreskin slowly.

"Beg for it Lucius, there is no where to go, no where to hide any more, you were right you know, you have no power, no money and your name is the subject of many cruel jokes. But I am power and I can fix you, but you must beg for it." He whispered roughly. Lucius let out a sob and arched into the hand but it didn't move and no relief was found. With a frustrated growl he lifted his own hands intent on doing the job himself. Harry moved in an instant his knife slamming through the soft flesh of Lucius' hand and embedding deeply into the wood of the table below.

"Ahhhh!" Lucius let out a shocked yell and stared into green eyes with dawning realization.

"You don't want to go against me Lucius; I'll skin you alive if that's what it takes to make you docile. This could be so good Lucius, I have the capability of being gentle you know, and I prefer to be gentle but not without a price." He said his eyes burning into silver orbs. Lucius trembled visibly as his blood grew around his impaled hand and he knew that Harry Potter was not bluffing.

"Fine." He whispered quietly. "I'll play your little game Potter."

**This part removed e mail me or PM me with your email address and I will send it to you.**

"That's it Lucius, let go for me, fall, I'll catch you, I'll always catch you."

. It was several long moments that he could think again. Malfoy was in no better state. His eyes however flickered now with all the doubts and shame Harry had instilled in him. Harry smiled a slow triumphant smile. That one was for Ginny. He thought decidedly before reaching up and brushing a stray tear away.

"Dobby." He said pulling away carefully. The loyal elf appeared and a grin spread across his normally kind face as he surveyed the damage. "Bathe him, feed him, and put him to bed in my room, I'll be up in a bit." He said smirking down at the elf before tugging Lucius into one last possessive kiss and pulling away.

"Yes sir!" The elf squeaked before popping away taking a disheveled Lucius with him. Harry breathed deeply before tucking himself in and turning around a cruel grin sliding across his lips as he flicked his wand and his invisibility cloak rippled through the air.

"I was seated on a broom exactly as you are Draco." He said conversationally. "Petrified and unable to move or speak as you cast the killing curse at the headmaster." He said darkly. Tears have fallen and fallen and fallen some more. Harry never tires of them. Not after Dumbledore and not after Fred Weasley. Smirking he reaches out and snags the immobile form from the broom. "Funny how it is, I actually like your father, no matter how much I may have hated him I could always respect him. _You_ on the other hand, make me sick, your snot nosed attitude about the world, and your haughty putting on of airs. You are going to die by the end of this war Draco I will make certain of that, not before I violate you in so many ways that you will _know _that you should have never screwed with me."

**Part removed email me or Pm me and I will get it to you.**

With an evil smirk he summoned a camera and took several close up shots before slipping it into his pocket satisfied and releasing the spell.

Draco sank down, his eyes empty his body shaking, reflexively he swallowed against the soreness in his throat and Harry was treated to watching Draco gag. Without remorse he dropped the knife he'd used on Lucius earlier in front of Draco and wondered if this time he would actually use it. Draco stared at it with wide eyes his body unmoving save the tremors that shook him silently.

Shrugging Harry turned and strode from the room.

There was always tomorrow.

**God I hate to do that to you people! But this one was particularly violent and I didn't want any hate mail for it- I got hate mail by the way, you would think that someone who didn't like my story (or gay people) would simply click the back button, I _do_ put warnings at the top of every story. It's gotten ridiculous how rude people are at times...At any rate I'm making slow progress on the rest of my stories, one in particular that is looking like it will be a whopper by the time it's finished.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Mistress Slytherin**


End file.
